omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Salt (Fallen London)
Character Synopsis Salt 'is a former judgement who's also the one of the gods of unterzee. He'e one of the three powerful judgements who originally came to Earth for unknown reasons and "ascended" to become a God-like entity. Now they act as Fallen London's main gods Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C Verse: Fallen London Name: Salt, The Sun In The Sea, The God of Farewells Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: God of Unterzee, Judgement (formally), God of all Time and Memory Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation (Rules over the currents of time, maintaining their flow and pattern), Memory Manipulation (Memory is a facet of Salt, as he is considered the god of memories. Has the ability to change the memories of those who enter Unterzee), Curse Manipulation (Stated to have the potential to bring curses upon those who he doesn't like), Law Manipulation (Laws of reality as put in place by Judgements and is capable of making it so that "the laws of men and nature are equally forfeit"), History Manipulation (Can rewrite ones past if he wants to), Existence Erasure (Can remove a person across all past, present and future at once), Non-Corporeal (Judgements have no physicality and manifest themselves as objects such as stars), Water Manipulation (Embodies the unterzee, which is a realm that is comprised of water and the currents of time), Conceptual Manipulation (Can remove the concepts of Death, Life, Physics, and Math from the 4 realms), Fate Manipulation (Maintains the fates of those present in the currents of time), Dream Manipulation (Can intercept and manipulate the dreams of those who reside close to his location), Spatial Manipulation (The size of the unterzee various based on Salt's likings), Shapeshifting, Telepathy (Can communicate with those who contact it via telepathic methods), Soul Manipulation, Acausality (Temporal Constance; Is the embodiment of time), Creation, Mind Manipulation (Could brainwash the Khan at will. Capable of destroying the player's mind or driving him mad, Can completely destroy someone's Mind.), Matter Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 5 & 8, reliant on the farewells, of things being forgotten), Statistics Reduction (Can minimize someone's stats), Can prevent beings from being resurrected, ), Void Manipulation (Can interact with the fingerkings, who do not exist but deeply desire to exist, and can effect parabola, a realm literally described as “what is not”), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Demonic Magic, and Reality Warping, Life Manipulation (All of Life is governed by the Judgements). Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Directs the "currents of time" that underpins four separate realms such as The Universe, Heaven, Hell and The Dream World, of which are treated as infinite. In addition to controlling time, he is the embodiment of Time as it's considered interchangeable from Salt. Likely above other Judgements who laid the very laws that comprised the four realms) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Exists beyond the "currents of time" and inhabits a higher existence than standard time-space) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Maintains and embodies "the currents of time", of which are present across 4 seperate realms of reality such as The Universe, Heaven, Hell and The Dream World) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level ' 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Can control the time of 4 seperate realities) 'Intelligence: Incredibly intelligent on a level far beyond mortals. Has managed to hide nearly all traces of information about him despite his name and status as a god being well known among humans. Manipulated most of the events of Sunless Sea and likely portions of Sunless Skies and the original Fallen London. Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Extra Info: Salt's Description *''"We will sail East, and the islands will fall behind. The zee will be troubled by greater waves. The false-stars will pale, until the Neath-roof grows invisible above. New scents will prickle the air: something like spice and something like pine. Long ago, a traveller went East, seeking something that could not be found in the black and starry kingdoms of the High Wilderness, nor in the irrigo temptations of the Nadir. Not in the glow of the Forge nor the crushing silence of the Unterzee deeps. Not in the shapeling citadels, not in the light of the South, not of the Sundered Sea. The traveller went East, and others may follow. You have found something the traveller tried to forget: that naked need. The traveller won't be pleased."'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fallen London Category:Horror Category:Anti-Villian Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Geniuses Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Time Benders Category:Memory Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Law Manipulators Category:History Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Water Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Fate Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Creation Users Category:Animals Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Mathematics Users Category:Tier 2